In Pursuit of Time
by mypointlesssn
Summary: “And quite honestly,I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime”Hermione and Ron knew exactly what he meant.Now they could finally move on with their lives.Right?After all,there was all the Time in the world. But sometimes,the hardest part is finding it.


Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowling's Universe. I'm just visiting.

In Pursuit Of Time

"And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Hermione and Ron knew exactly what he meant. But now they could finally move on with their lives. Right? After all, there was all the Time in the world. But sometimes, the hardest part is finding it.

Harry was desperate. He was physically and mentally exhausted but he felt dazed. He needed to be alone, even for just a moment. He turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I'm dead tired." Ron snickered. "I'm not surprised, mate. Considering you _were_ dead a few minutes ago."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped indignantly before elbowing him in the ribs. Harry didn't care, he couldn't hold back the overwhelming urge to laugh. Before he knew it, they were all giggling and rolling with laughter. But all too quickly, his eyes, drifting across the room, locked on the Pensieve. His eyes were drawn to it like the lifeless bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks, and the countless others that had died. And for what?

Ron and Hermione followed his gaze and viewed the swirling silvery memories that mirrored the torrent of emotions that seemed to rage within their friends emerald orbs. The headmaster's office was silent but for the faint celebratory cheers that still echoed in halls and courtyards of Hogwarts. Ron took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her, reluctantly, to the door. She looked at him questioningly but he faced Harry.

"Time, Harry. We all just need a little time."

Harry barely heard Hermione's mumbled protests, or the sound of the door closing. He was silently thankful for their understanding, but the world was closing in on him once more, and the word "time" was echoing in his ears. Time. So much death. So much destruction. So much left to rebuild. Time. There never seemed to be enough. He felt numb once more, but found himself missing the feelings, the maelstrom of pain, sorrow, fatigue, and relief, that had burdened him moments ago. _I don't think I can even sleep right now_, he said to himself. Yeah, he needed to get away.

Ginny was lonely. Nothing feels than feeling all alone, especially when you are surrounded by people. Her family was mourning the loss of her brother, and although she could feel the tears cascading down her cheeks, and her parents arms holding her tightly, she felt isolated from them all. She couldn't tear her eyes away from George, who was still staring into Fred's blank and unchanging eyes. She needed to find Harry. Where was he? Someone needed to take that damn invisibility cloak away from him. Maybe Ron and Hermione would know where he is. She slipped away from her mother and father, and tried to convince herself that was the reason she needed to leave Fred's side.

She wandered out of the Great Hall recounting the recent events. _It was no longer just Hermione or just Ron. It was now, most likely always, Ron and Hermione. How ironic that would most likely always be, just George_, she thought. George terrified her. She knew the twins were gifted wizards but obviously she underestimated them. To be honest with herself, she never expected to see such spells coming from George; to see the fierce look on his face as he threw curse after curse at any Death Eater in range. She had never even heard of most of them but if that was any indication of the future, George would need a lot help getting over this.

"Oh thank god," she said out loud to herself. She glimpsed Ron and Hermione's retreating figures as they walked across the grounds, which was being slowly emptied of various debris, and closer to the lake. A flash of guilt passed through her mind for interrupting their alone time, but she hoped they would understand.

"Do you think he would leave?" he asked her.

She bit her lip, wearing an unsure expression on her face. It had become too common for his liking. "No, he wouldn't do that now. I can't see him doing something that drasticHarry would definitely want to stay, at least until they buried -" The words caught in her throat but Ron knew what she was going to say.

"Fred. And Remus and Tonks. What will happen to Teddy? George? It's so weird to say it out loud, you know? I can't imagine George without Fred. I remember when we were little and" he said. Hermione had no reply. _It would probably be best to just let him talk_. He took her completely by surprise when he turned towards her and said, "You'll stay with me? Please? I know you must want to go to your parents but..."

Hermione could not endure his terrified visage. "Of course! How could you think I would ever leave you?" She blushed at her last question. She didn't know how it happened but suddenly his soft lips were on hers and his hands were snaking around her and pulling her closer. She had barely thought to herself, _Merlin he's a good kisser_, before he jerked away and a most unexpected name tumbled from his mouth: "Ginny..." She was completely gobsmacked and stared at him with her jaw hanging wide open. It was only until he rolled his eyes and pointed did she realize what he meant. "How are you, uh...doing?" He finished lamely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can just..." Ginny trailed off softly, not really knowing what she was going to say.

"No, no. It's fine We were just talking about what happened when we were kids." Hermione said hurriedly.

Ginny smirked. "Talking? Right." She chuckled at the embarrassment of his brother and apparently, his new girlfriend. "It's about bloody time, you know."

Ron's ears were still glowing fiercely when he said, "I was telling her about the time Fred and George nicked Bill and Charlie's brooms. Remember? They smashed them through their own window."

Ginny continued, "Yeah. And they did it so they could blame Percy, who was mad Bill would never share. Mum made him do everyone's chores for a week, on top of having to go with her to Muriel's. Too bad, she overheard them having a laugh about it. She didn't stop yelling until Dad came home and threatened to Obliviate her. After that... "

The three had become so engrossed in their nostalgia, they hadn't noticed that they sun had slowly drifted across the clear sky and begun set wearily upon the glimmering horizon. Nor had they noticed the crowd that was congregating a short distance away. However the stories were entertaining and seemed to lighten the burden that weighed down their hearts. The sunset's reflection across the serene lake seemed to be a wonderfully gilded, and auspicious beginning to what could only be described as a bright future.

It was only until Ginny caught sight of the silhouette that had captured their attention did she feel her spirit plummet once more. A boy stood, wand in hand, as the breeze swept through his jet black hair. He was calmly surveying the earth beneath him with unreadable green eyes, his feet on the very ledge of the Astronomy Tower.

A/N: Cliffhanger? I'm sorry to say that I may change the Fiction Rating to a more adult level, or I may just have an excerpt. We'll see. Please tell me what you think!!! Feel free to give any sort of advice. Every review is treasured. Stay tuned. Grrr...stupid format problems...


End file.
